Night of Betrayal
Not be confused with the chapter 'The Night of Betrayal' The Night of Betrayal was an millitary attack of the Palace Swords led by Usagi on the Royal Palace and Azuma Empire's emperor, Tengoku Kuma. Usagi and his men succesly took over the palace, and helped Usagi became the ruler of the Empire. Overview Unknown reasons pushed Usagi to plan taking over Azuma's throne. When he and the Goshibito were hired as Kuma's personal bodyguards and he was chosed as the emperors chief adviser, Usagi founded a millitary group known as the Palace Swords, which were a back up army for the Red Royal Swordsmenhttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/57/ (probably then decideng to try dethronize Kuma). When the Goshibito were away from the Palace, the Palace Swords were ordered by Usagi to strike on the Palace and the Emperor. Course '' defeats his opponents by thunderstriking the Royal palace.]] The Palace swords (along with Usagi) rushed and attacked the Red Royal Swordsmen and headed for the Emperor. While the attack (probably at it's begining) the Goshibito returned to the palace realizing what is happening''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/58/. The Goshibito rushed for the upper floors of the palace to find the emperor and his daughter. The team splited - Shouga was ordered to guard the stairs, Shirotora and Daikon moved for Nashi and Taka and Allman went to find Kuma. '' saves Nashi from a Palace Sword.]] At the upper floors Taka and Allman splited while looking for the Emperor. Taka found out that Nashi was in the throne room''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/61/ (meaning that she isn't in her room where Shirotora and Daikon went). Taka (after defeating one of Usagi's swordsman, and realizing that Kuma is also missing''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/64/'') took Nashi and tried to take her to Shirotora, only to being stoped by Usagi himself. After a short conversation Taka attacked 'the Demon', who dodged the attack and striked on Nashi with a lethal slash (which parts reached Taka's eye). Taka (going berserk) attacked Usagi with a powerful wave which only scratched him. Unnoticely, Allamn took Taka away from Usagi''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/78/''. After the group gather up (and meanwhile finding Kuma in Nashi's room) the group fled from the palace, making Usagi victorious. slashes Nashi.]] Opposing forces Usagi's Side * Usagi * Palace Swords Emperor's Side * Red Royal Swordsmen * Goshibito Aftermath After the battle, the Goshibito with the Emperor fled to a shed nearby the Royal Palace, planning to rest before an eventual strike back. When Usagi announced that Kuma was actually killed in the attack (and becoming the ruler of Azuma) by the Goshibito (also blaming them for the attack on the palace) the Emperor ordered the group to give up the strike back for a while. Taka, ordered the group to split over Azuma and wait for him few years before an eventual counterattack (also hiding the Emperor from Usagi)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/79/. Also Usagi put bounties on the Goshibito making them Azuma's most wanted. Others * The bartenders story from ''Five Death Men'''' (which is eventually the official version of the event) differs from the actual event. * The event was highlighted in [[The Night of Betrayal|''The Night of Betrayal]] and ''Life After Death''. ** Although like the bartender's version, Taka also changed some facts''Page 1710 and 1711''. References Category:Conflicts